Dragon Bride
by saruwarui
Summary: (Fantasy AU/Aged-Up Characters) Uraraka Ochako belongs to the UA Coven, and has been sent to forge an alliance with the Dragon from Winterath mountain to help save villages from a disease. Ochako knew she'd do what it took to save lives, but she didn't know how well the alliance would work in her favor...
1. Chapter 1

-1-

Ochako clutched the wooden handle of her broom hard, the mountain wind harsh and cold against her face. She had dressed as warm as her wardrobe had allowed her but she hadn't expected the wind to be this harsh, this cold. The wind messed with her line of flight, the bristles of her broom fluffing up in response as she zigzagged in the air, trying to find a current she could use to land.

A gust jerked her broom from underneath her and she wailed as she fell backward off her broom, her gloved hands scraping the air in attempt to catch her now falling broom so she could right things again. She clapped her hands together, her fingertips pressed in an almost prayer-like pose.

"_Amici ventum!"_ Her voice called as the uncontrollable wind came flying around her now. Her capelet and the edges of her skirt whipped around her body as wind sprites appeared, glowing and giggling as they all grasped hold of her, controlling her fall to the ground.

Ochako struggled to hold the spell, her hands breaking apart with a flash, the magic around her dissipating as she fell the rest of the way to the ground, landing with a thud.

"OW!" She wailed, fumbling out of the bush she had tumbled into. "That flight definitely did not go as planned." She stood, brushing off her skirts and her leggings before attempting to find her broom and her hat. Luckily, she found both not too far from where she had landed. With a smile, she put back on her hat before bending and picking up her broom. She assessed the damage, found there was none, and double tapped the handle against the earth. In a glow of magic, it transformed into her magic staff.

She looked ahead of her as an anxious weight filled her stomach.

Winterath Summit was not an easy feat for any adventurer, seasoned or otherwise, but her coven had specifically sent her as a liason. The dragon that lived atop the mountain was one of the few in the area that knew the common tongue and could be somewhat reasonable. Her coven was in need of a replenishment of dragon scales. A terrible fever had been ravishing the lands making livestock and humans alike sick. Dragon scales could stop fever immediately once they were ground up with other healing herbs.

"You can do this Ochako," she muttered to herself, both hands clutching her staff. "Just stay calm." She took a deep breath and exhaled as she closed her eyes, focusing on her spell. A beam of light appeared in front of her, and from it, popped a sprite.

"I need to seek audience with the Dragon of this mountain. Can you relay that for me? I'm Ochako Uraraka from the UA Coven. Please tell the Dragon that I come to forge a new alliance under our new leader." Ochako dug in her satchel, pulling a wax-sealed letter out and handing it to the sprite.

The sprite held the oversized letter in its hand, nodding, both disappearing in a flash. _Now I play the waiting game, _Ochaki thought feeling nervous. She dared not venture NY further on the Dragons territory without formal reception or invitation. The sun was beginning to set and the harsh mountain wind only seemed to grow stronger.

The sprite reappeared, nodding happily as will-o-wisps of fire grew to life one after another, making a trail up the mountain.

_Such arcane fire magick, to summon fire spirits as old as as wisps… _

She followed the path, using her staff as a walking stick as she climbed higher and higher until the wisps ended at the entrance of a cave. To any normal person, that's what it would seem, however, Ochako knew the magic that kept this place concealed. It was strong persuasive magick, one that hid this palace to make it seem a cave.

"Hello?" She called out as she walked inside, mesmerized at the intricate pillars carved out of stones that had to be centuries old. Her boots clacked against the floor, torches lighting as she walked past. "I'm Ochako Uraraka, I'm here on behalf of my-"

A boom rumbled the floor, and Ochako lost her balance. Something held her in place and she turned, seeing the end of a long tail steadying her.

_Miss Uraraka, you're very brave traveling this far. Your coven must be in very dire straights to come to me._ The dragon's voice echoed in her mind, and she fought against the urge to cover her ears. Another boom, from the caves below and she swallowed hard. She could see his red eyes narrow in the darkness as his golden scaled head moved into the light, astounding her with his immense size.

"W-we are, sir. A sickness has taken over the land and the best of our coven has discovered a remedy but we lack an ingredient for our potions. We were hoping with your assistance we could form an alliance and replenish our stock of dragon scales. It is a key ingredient in the-"

She stumbled as another boom rocked her forward, her hands landing on the jagged stones, her protection spell bouncing her palms back, giving her a chance to roll. "Is there something...below us?"

The dragon let out what she imagined would be a sigh before he stretched out one of his large claws. In his palm lay three of his large, golden scales. _I will grant you this boon, if you grant one for me. My son is restless here in the mountain. I will grant your coven as many scales as they need if you marry my son as an alliance between our two parties._

"W-What?!" The word escaped her mouth in a sudden yell, his offer catching her off guard. "I was not expecting-"

The dragon tilted his head, closing his red eyes and nodding. _I know you were not expecting a bargain such as this, but this is what I have to offer. My son is driving me mad and he needs someone other than myself to put him in his place. You might think yourself unworthy as a dragon bride, but I can assure you-witch or not- no one has ever walked into my domain with such confidence in themself and conviction to do what they needed to save others._

Ochako blushed at the dragon's compliment, but will still taken aback. "I already know the answer my coven would give. A sacrifice of one to save many is a small price to pay. I accept your offer on behalf of them."

_Then accept your reward. A husband and as many dragon scales as your coven may need to heal the people of your towns. _

Ochako took the scales from the dragon's claw, each one the size of her arm, as she carefully drew a teleportation circle against the stone. She lay the scales inside the circle, along with a hastily written letter explaining the new alliance treaty. Once everything was placed, she clapped together her fingertips as a pink glow appeared in a tower of light before her items were gone, only a charred, smudged symbol remained.

She stood awkwardly, glancing at the dragon who seemed to disappear once more behind the pillars into darkness. A line of the will-o-wisps appeared, leading to a natural stone staircase leading downward into the cave where flashes of red and orange filled the darkness, the booms shaking the earth as he gave her one last piece of advice before completely disappearing in the shadows once more.

_The caverns below is where he stays. Go to him and explain our alliance. Stand firm. Do not waiver in front of him._

Ochako slapped her cheeks with the palms of her hands to hype herself up, as she called her staff to transform into her broom once again. Instead of bothering with the stairs, she would meet him on her own terms-as a talented witch.


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

She flew down into the tunnel which led to an even bigger underground cave. The will-o-wisps still guided her and suddenly, an explosion happened right next to her, launching her off course, causing her to cry out.

She slipped off her broom but her hands still clutched the staff as explosions grew from nothing in the surrounding air, her broom zigzagging through the smoke they produced. Her hat flew off her head, her cloak flipping over her as another explosion caused her to lose her grip and tumble to the ground.

This time, she wasn't as quick with her magic to rebound off the floor. She landed with a thud as she cried out in pain, her broom becoming a staff once more and landing on the ground close to her, the light leaving from the gemstone.

She heard a rumbling and before she could move, strong fingers clasped her, lifting her up into the air by the shoulders, her hood dropping to cover her face.

"Did my father send you? He's resorting to outsiders to handle our quarrel? Lazy motherfucker. Well, it doesn't matter if he's lazy or not. Sorry, but I'm going to kill you."

While the Dragon's voice had been so loud in her head, his son was quite the opposite. He was loud, yes, but he could actually talk? She struggled against his grip, trying to speak through the fabric flopped over her head. She reached out her hand, her staff flying into it as she caught the Dragon's son off guard with a flash spell. She dropped to the ground as he released her and leaped backward.

"Shit!" He jerked back, his arm attempting to cover his eyes too late.

She pushed the hood of her hat up so she could face him head-on, when suddenly her cheeks flushed bright red.

The Dragon's son…_He's human?!_ He was taller than her, with blonde hair that shot out at every angle just like an explosion. A fur collared cloak rested at his throat, and various different necklaces lay against his collarbone. He was shirtless, his torso thick with lean muscle, his combat style pants hanging low on his hips. _He's….hot?_

"I underestimated you, but I won't make the same mistake twice. This could be fun."

"Stop this at once!" She yelled defiantly, causing him to stop in his tracks. She knew he hadn't regained his sight , so she felt like it was no better time than the present to explain why she was here. "Yes, your father sent me, but we made a bargain."

"Oh?" His voice was quieter, and she wondered if it was because he hadn't been expecting her to be, well, a emher/em.

"I'm a witch, or mage, or however you might call someone who uses magick." She stepped forward, tapping the bottom of her staff against the stone to make a faint pink light between them. Now that he wasn't shooting explosions everywhere, it was dark and hard to see. "My coven sent me here to forge an alliance with your father."

He could see her now his red eyes wide at her words, his teeth gritted in a scowl as if he were trying to think of something to say. Ochako noticed blood all over his knuckles, then she noticed a chain of magick leading from his throat past where she could see in the light her staff put off, tethering him down here in this place. She had just barely leaped out of his reach.

_What has he been doing down here? Why would a father do this to his son? Did he think him dangerous?_ Ochako's heartbeat in her chest as she reached out for his hands. "You're bleeding, let me heal you."

"What kind of alliance?" His voice was gruff, and he jerked from her hands. "Don't fucking touch me."

"Stop acting like a child! You're hurt!" She snapped back, reaching out for him again when he grabbed her wrist and squeezed. _Hard._

"Don't fucking tell me what to do." He ordered, twisting her around and pinning her wrist against her back. She let out a gasp of pain as she struggled against him, but he only held her tighter. "Answer me. What kind of alliance?"

For some reason, even though he was hurting her, even though he was swearing, his tone hadn't changed. He was strong, but what he used on her was a controlled strength. Ochako winced but refused to show weakness to him. She turned her head, her brown eyes defiant.

"I'm to be your bride. Happy?" She moved quickly, twisting herself out of his grip and used his strength against him, toppling him to the ground. She thrust all her weight down on top of him, shoving her staff against his neck. "It's no wonder your father has you locked up down here, you're rude."

"Tch, you know nothing about me." He spat, his cheeks flushing as he turned his eyes away from hers. She could tell he was upset that she bested him, but she would not let him run all over her.

"You're right. I don't. Why don't you tell me while I heal your hands?"

"I'm Bakugo. Katsuki Bakugo." He mumbled, the two of them sitting cross-legged from each other, Ochako's hands over his, a glow emanating from where she hovered his hands over his. Small sprites gathered around her, crawling about as she borrowed some of their power to mix with her own.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka." She smiled, glancing up at him. "Almost finished. There. How did you even do that to your hands?"

"I was angry." He rubbed his fingers together, a bit in awe at her magick. "I punched the ground. A lot."

She tilted her head, confused. "Why would you want to hurt yourself by being so reckless?"

His expression grew fiercely angry as he stood and stomped off towards the other side of the cave.

"Hey! A thank you would be nice!"

He stopped and slowly turned, his eyes downcast and looking in any direction that wasn't pointed at her. "Thanks. Now fuck off."

"I can't just do that!" Ochako ran to keep up with his long strides. "Your father and I made a deal!"

"Well, that's too fucking bad, isn't it, round face?" He yelled, the red from his cheeks now gone, and only anger. "He doesn't get to make all the fucking decisions for me."

"Well, I'm not trying to either, but I'm trying to save people! It's the only way your father would cooperate. Please, I'm begging you, uphold this bargain. I've already sent word to my Coven. They're expecting this alliance to happen."

"Trust me, you don't want to be married to me."

She realized that he had led her to what he might consider his room. A giant hole blasted out of the side of the cave with oil braziers, a pallet, and some various odds and ends.

"And why is that? Because you're the son of a dragon? I'm not scared of you or your father."

He moved so quickly; she didn't have time to react. His fingers were on either side of her round cheeks, pushing them together so her lips pursed in an odd fish mouth at him. "You should be scared of me. Fucking terrified. Why aren't you?"

I'm_ terrified. I was terrified the moment I saw your father's red eyes on me, and I was terrified when you knocked me off of my staff, but I'm not going to admit any weakness to you!_

She gave him the only answer she could think of.

Ochako reached out, placing her hand flat against his chest. "If you were someone that I needed to worry about, your father wouldn't have sent me down here alone. I don't think you're as bad as you'd like to lead people to believe."

His eyebrows narrowed at that, his arm hooking around her waist as he tossed her down onto his pallet of furs and dropped on top of her, pinning her wrists to the ground.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, his red eyes bright against the light of the braziers. His voice had grown softer, but it still had that gruff to it. She felt her cheeks flush as a rush of arousal caused her hair to stand on end.

"Yes," she whispered, captivated by this man who would be her husband, this man that she knew nothing about except his name and his appearance. She waited, her heart pounding in her chest. _Does he not find me suitable enough for a bride? Oh damn, why am I even thinking that? That has nothing to do with anything! Get a hold of yourself Ochako!_

She felt as if she were melting under his gaze as he unbuttoned her cowl with his free hand, his other still pinning her down. He unbuttoned the first button of her dress and she thought her face might be hot enough to roast marshmallows on. She only watched, daring not to protest as he focused his attention on her.

"Still not scared?" He asked her, his eyes flicking up from the front of her gown to her eyes, his tongue wetting his lips.

"No." She breathed, her own voice had grown deeper with the growing arousal wetting her inner thighs. "Not scared."

_Gods, what is wrong with you girl! Get it together! GET. IT. TOGETHER._

"Mm," he inclined his head in acknowledgment, unbuttoning another button, and then another until her breasts sat like a neat little gift for him in her bra.

_"__Fuck."_ He whispered, his face so close to her body that she felt the words against her skin. A shock ran through her body like electricity causing her to shiver and let out a little moan. He looked at her, his eyes wide a moment before they narrowed again, his lips turning into a grin.

"Not the worst I could have for a bride," he commented. "I agree to the arrangements."

"You do?" Ochako's eyes brightened, forgetting completely the situation and who she was under at the moment.

"Yes, so let's fucking consummate this marriage."


End file.
